Giant Kralove
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Crushing Peat * Immobilizing Speetwater * Kraken * Peat Vulnerability * Summoning of First Tentacle - First Tentacle * Summoning of Second Tentacle - Second Tentacle * Summoning of Third Tentacle - Third Tentacle * Summoning of Fourth Tentacle - Fourth Tentacle Drops |} Strategy On every turn, the enters the state "Kraken" which activates other states to prevent Cooperation, Transposition, Swap, Teleportation, Flight, Feline's Leap, Jump and Bribery. If you can, start the fight by reducing 's range, to keep it from attacking. You need to take -15 range to be 100% sure. When you hit with an elemental attack, it summons a Tentacle corresponding to that element: * Air: First Tentacle, which has 0% air resistance. * Earth: Second Tentacle, which has 0% water resistance. * Fire: Third Tentacle, which has 0% fire resistance. * Water: Fourth Tentacle, which has 0% earth resistance. You must summon them in reverse order, from fourth to first. Each Tentacle has an attack: Cursing (high damage), Poisoning (ignorable), Swallowing (insta-kill through anything), AoE which makes you pass your turn. It's best to have 3rd and 4th tentacle with a Summon in a corner, the 2nd tentacle must be in front of the where the hit point is, all your team mates must be align with this tentacle in order to block LoS, the 1st tentacle in the right part of the map where you can drain its MP (Has 2 MP and 0% resistance). It should be noted that all four Tentacles must be able to hit a Summon, otherwise the Tentacles will not enter their respective states in order to reduce Kralove's resistances. The First Tentacle also cast Natural Motivation, which makes him gain AP. When he has enough AP through this and eating summons/characters (this is mandatory, Natural motivation alone is not enough), First Tentacle triggers his state which triggers the other states too. When the states have been triggered you must drain at least 1 AP point of the 2nd tentacle or your first 2 team mates will die. Once: * The four Tentacles have been summoned (In the correct order). * The First Tentacle has eaten (just 1 summon is enough). * The First Tentacle eats in the turn states are triggered. After the First Tentacle has eaten and the rest of the tentacles have hit or kill an enemy (Summon or Team member), the cast a vulnerability spell, giving itself -900% weakness to all elements for two turns (Bringing it's resistance down to 0) but also +8000% damage, +63 range and +1000 vitality. You then need to kill it in the following turn. If you can't then you must repeat the process. Beware the tentacles, as they gain +8000% damage too when Kralove casts Peat Vulnerability. If you can't kill it in the turn, First Tentacle must eat again and again all the tentacles must hit anything. Be aware Tentacles will gain MP, so it's best to keep them AP raped, specially the first one. Notes Recall Potions work in front of the . Summoning the Tentacles in the wrong order might possibly prevent Gigantic Kralove from casting it's vulnerability spell the turn after the feeding of the First Tentacle.